Rainy Day Reunion
by theOVERMAN
Summary: Hermione goes for a walk and runs into someone unexpected. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I wish.

It was raining. Well, it wasn't when Hermione left her flat in London. She had just been heading for the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley where her and Ginny meet every Sunday to exchange news. That's when it started raining. If you could call it that, it was more of a flood in the making.

Hermione had walked about a mile from her flat, but she was still in muggle London so she couldn't apparate. She hadn't been expecting it to rain since it was sunny five minutes ago. She silently berated herself for not expecting this.

She was currently standing in the middle of a street, contemplating spreading her arms and yelling "why" to the heavens. She closed her eyes and took in her situation. All of a sudden, the rain stopped. She opened her eyes and looked up. She saw an umbrella, confused; she looked to her left and saw Blaise Zabini with a smirk on his handsome face.

Hermione closed her eyes again just to open them and see the same sight. The last time she had spoken to Blaise Zabini they were stuck under enchanted mistletoe and were forced to kiss if they felt like moving from the spot. Hermione made it a point to avoid him for the rest of forever.

"What's this? Hermione Granger caught unprepared? You know the last time I spoke with you was that Christmas a couple of years ago. I'm sure you remember it. You seemed to ignore me for the rest of the year after that fateful day."

She grimaced at the memory of it.

"We had no choice. And I felt like avoiding awkward confrontations after that, thank you very much." She retorted. It wasn't a complete lie. She hadn't wanted any awkward confrontations, but there was more to it. He knew.

"Oh I think you avoiding a lot more then just that." Oh yeah, he definitely knew it. She had lost control. That simple mistletoe kiss led to full frontal snogging for what seemed like hours. When they eventually broke apart, Hermione freaked and left in quite a hurry.

Hermione shook her head at the memory. He bent down and looked her straight in the eye.

"Oh yes, you remember."

She shifted awkwardly in her shoes…

"So what are you doing in muggle London?" she said switching subject quite obviously.

He looked at her curiously then smirked again.

"Well if you must know, I come here every Sunday. I'm supposed to meet up with Pansy in a while."

"Oh I heard you two were together."

"Not anymore, we broke up and decided just to be friends. It works out better that way."

"Yeah, the same thing happened between me and Ron."

An awkward silence followed. It them hit Hermione that they were walking.

"Where are we going?"

"Well Diagon Alley I presume, sinse that's where you were headed. By the looks of it anyways."

"Oh... you don't have to walk me there."

"I know, its on the way though."

"Oh…thanks."

Wow, he had sure changed. Sure he still smirked and was a little cocky. But he seemed different. Like he was able to hold a conversation without referring to sex. Oh yeah, did I mention he used to do that a lot? Well he did. And it bugged Hermione endlessly.

While in her own little thoughts she didn't realize that they had reached the Leaky Cauldron. He suddenly stopped outside of it.

"Hmm?"

"We're here."

"Oh, thanks once again."

"Anytime."

She turned to leave when she felt a strong hand around her wrist. She turned around to find his lips on hers.

"For old times sake…" she heard him mumble.

And then he was gone. She didn't know how or where he went. But he left. She briefly glanced around her, but to no avail. He was gone. She touched her lips where only a few seconds earlier his lips were there. She blushed and walked inside the Leaky Cauldron. She found Ginny sitting at a table near a front window where she asked,

"Who was that?"

"Long story my friend, long, long story."

"Well I have till three. Start explaining."

A/N A little lame I know. But it came to me and it was raining outside so I was like "Hey why not." Its cute I guess. A little short. Well okay, REALLY short. But who cares? It's a oneshot. Oh wait… I care. Damn. Oh wells.


End file.
